El castigo de los escépticos
by Proyecto1-8
Summary: Los ya no tan niños elegidos se disponen a celebrar Halloween. Hace tiempo que los caramelos y disfraces dejaron de ser suficientes para divertirse, buscan emociones más fuertes, pero... ¿seguirán pensando lo mismo tras vivir las consecuencias de una maldición? Fic creado en conjunto por integrantes del Foro Proyecto 1-8.
1. Introducción

**¡Bienvenidos! Por fin publicamos. No creáis que llegamos muy tarde, no. Desde el primer momento dijimos que era el fic de Jalogüin, no de ****_Halloween_****, así que podía ser cualquier día como, por ejemplo, hoy: 7 de diciembre. **

**En este fic han participado las siguientes foreras (orden alfabético): a. son. do. mar., Ahiru-san, ChemicalFairy, Genee y HikariCaelum. **

**En esta introducción, agradecimiento especial a ChemicalFairy, encargada de la misma, y a Ahiru-san, por su labor de corrección y título del fic. Y, ya que estamos, a la increíble, siempre magnífica, Asondomar, por regalarnos genialidad en el insuperable summary, además de la modestia que desprende. **

**_+.+.+_**

**_El castigo de los escépticos_**

**_+.+.+_**

**_Introducción_**

«Halloween ya se convirtió en uno de esos días que tanto me deprimen» fue uno de los primeros pensamientos de Taichi Yagami cuando despertó aquel 31 de octubre. A este le siguió un «no quiero levantarme» y un «olvidé hacer los deberes de matemáticas», aunque estos eran usuales tratándose de él. Aun así, ¿por qué un chico en plena juventud se deprimiría en día de brujas?

—Es que no es lo mismo si ya no sales a pedir dulces —le explicaba a su hermana en la barra del desayuno—. Es un recordatorio de que tu niñez se esfumó para siempre.

—Eres un exagerado, hermano —lo reprendió Hikari, rodando los ojos, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. El desayuno con su hermano mayor era la mejor parte de su día, ya que siempre la llenaba de buen humor—. ¿Por qué no nos juntamos todos a ver películas de terror? —propuso.

—Meh… supongo. Como sea, no me importa.

Ambos llevaron sus respectivos platos usados a la cocina, tomaron sus mochilas —la de Hikari medio llena, y la de Taichi medio vacía— y partieron al instituto, discutiendo sobre qué filmes resultarían más terroríficos.

[*]

Durante el día, los hermanos Yagami fueron dando aviso de la cita nocturna en su apartamento. Por fortuna, todos sus amigos dijeron que sí al instante, así que no tuvieron que tomarse el trabajo de convencer a nadie. Incluso Koushiro se mostraba entusiasmado. Hikari jamás habría adivinado que el pelirrojo era un fanático del terror.

—Terror del bueno, de ese que no te deja dormir por varias noches —le explicaba mientras caminaban hacia el casillero de la muchacha—. Las tripas ya no asustan a nadie.

—¡Habla por ti mismo, Koushiro! —dijo Mimi, quien había aparecido de pronto, metiéndose con gran facilidad en la conversación—. ¿Tenemos que ir disfrazados? —preguntó—. Podrían haberme avisarme con tiempo. Hay un disfraz de gatita en la tienda que quisiera comprar.

—¡Me rehúso a disfrazarme! —declaró Yamato, quien acababa de aparecer junto a Taichi y Sora. Mimi se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

—No les diré cómo vestirse. No es como si fuéramos a salir a pedir dulces —dijo Taichi, con amargura.

Sora, a su lado, rodaba los ojos. En todo el día, su amigo no había dejado de quejarse de lo mismo, y la paciencia de la pelirroja comenzaba a agotarse.

—Hola, chicos —saludaron Miyako, Daisuke e Iori, quienes llegaron arrastrando sus mochilas, dado que habían tenido clases muy pesadas y desgastantes durante el último bloque.

—Recibimos el mensaje. ¡Qué buena idea, Hikari! —elogió Daisuke, como siempre que podía, a su eterna enamorada.

—¡Ken dice que allí estará! —anunciaba Miyako mientras seguía enviándose mensajes de texto con Ken. Sus dedos se movían sobre las teclas del teléfono a una velocidad sobrehumana.

—¡Qué bien! Entonces a las ocho en mi casa —anunció Hikari—. ¡No lleguen tarde!

Y, ante las palabras de la castaña, todos observaron inquisitivamente a Taichi.

—¡Oh, por favor! —exclamó, molesto—. ¡Es imposible que llegue tarde a mi propia casa!

[*]

Todos miraban la pantalla, devorando las palomitas de maíz que Hikari había preparado, mientras oían los sobreactuados gritos de la protagonista de la segunda película que veían aquella noche, la cual era perseguida por un asesino serial que usaba una máscara blanca y alargada.

—¡Ahhh! —chilló Mimi—. ¡Te dije que no entraras allí!

Koushiro rodaba los ojos mientras oía a su amiga discutir con los actores. Dicho sea de paso, Mimi era la única del grupo que estaba disfrazada, pues no se había quedado con las ganas de comprar aquel vestido de gatita.

El pelirrojo, por su parte, se aburría como nunca. Miró a su alrededor y notó que no era el único con los ojos entrecerrados y bostezando a ratos. Algunos empezaban a cabecear; otros, como Hikari y Takeru, parloteaban entre ellos sin cesar. Al parecer, solo era Mimi quien estaba poniendo atención a la historia.

Cuando el aburrimiento venció a Taichi, su cabeza cayó y se golpeó con la mesita de centro. En ese momento, todos comenzaron a quejarse de lo malo que era aquel filme y de cómo Halloween se les escapaba de las manos, pasando sin pena ni gloria.

—¡Iori es el único que todavía puede pedir dulces! —se quejó de pronto el adolorido Taichi, como había estado haciendo desde el principio, mientras se sobaba la frente.

—¡E-Eso no es cierto, Taichi-san! —lo contradijo el muchacho mientras negaba con la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Pero qué día —masculló el mayor de los Yagami, ignorando a Iori—. Es increíble que nos aburramos de esta forma siendo taaan jóvenes.

Yamato trató de pensar en algo divertido que hacer, Koushiro barajó opciones en su cabeza pelirroja, pero fue nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Ken quien decidió hablar:

—¿Y si salimos a…? —pero se arrepintió a mitad de camino, dejando aquella frase inconclusa—. No, nada. Olvídenlo.

Miyako lo zarandeó con fuerza, obligándolo a terminar lo que tenía que decir. Si algo la irritaba era el hecho de que Ken, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido con ellos, siguiera siendo tan tímido.

—Yo solo quería decir que… eh —hizo una pausa, aún algo aturdido por el zarandeo de Miyako—… e-escuché que hay una casa abandonada… muy cerca de aquí, donde están pasando cosas extrañas, y no sé, tal vez podríamos…

—¡Me gusta esa idea! —exclamó Daisuke, interrumpiéndolo—. Vaya, no eres tan aburrido después de todo —el muchacho le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros—. ¿Y ustedes qué dicen, chicos? —preguntó a los demás.

Y como no tenían nada mejor que hacer, todos aceptaron la propuesta de Ken.

«Todos puestos de acuerdo sin chistar, eso sí que es sobrenatural» pensó Taichi mientras se sobaba el chichón que se le había formado después del golpe.

**Pronto la continuación, esperamos que os gustase. **


	2. La casa del terror I

**Este capítulo se lo debemos a la colaboración de Ahiru-san y Genee. ¡Los méritos a ellas! Aunque, decir que Asondomar es genial nunca sobra :D**

**+.+.+ **

**_El castigo de los escépticos_**

**+.+.+**

_**La casa del terror **_**I**

Los chicos se hallaban en el sitio que Ken había propuesto, aún decidiendo si abrir la puerta o no, admirando la majestuosidad de aquella casa en ruinas que parecía sacada de una película de terror estadounidense. De los postes del porche colgaban unas cuantas macetas con flores más que marchitas, y una escalerilla ascendía hacia un largo camino de piedras que conducía hasta la puerta principal.

Solo la amarillenta luna llena podía ser vislumbrada tras la sábana de nubes grises que ocultaban el cielo; su luz bañaba la antigua vivienda de madera, envolviéndola en un halo de misterio.

Se encontraban frente al mejor lugar en kilómetros a la redonda para celebrar aquella festividad como Dios manda. Sin embargo, a primera vista no resultaba tan terrorífico como para asustarlos, o quizá sus expectativas al respecto eran demasiado altas y se habían desilusionado al comprobar que, dentro de todo, dicha morada tenía un aspecto bastante corriente.

Muchos pensamientos pasaban por sus cabezas, aunque ninguno de estos era de pavor.

«Pero qué casa tan fea. Seguro que hay ratones y cucarachas, ¡qué asco!»

«¿Y con esto íbamos a asustarnos? Hm, más miedo me da la comida de mamá.»

«No luce muy aterradora…»

El silencio reinaba a su alrededor. El viento helado y el ulular de las lechuzas encrespaban la espalda de Tachikawa.

—No se veía tan fea en las fotos —musitó ella, tratando de disimular lo mucho que le repugnaba ese sitio. Tragaba con dificultad y se frotaba los nudillos, nerviosa.

—Princesa, no me digas que ya estás asustada— inquirió Taichi, con una mirada sugerente.

Mimi no contestó.

Captando los temores de su amiga, el travieso chico decidió aprovechar la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando. Caminó sigilosamente para colocarse atrás de ella, se agachó y le rasgó la pierna derecha mientras exclamaba:

—¡Buh!

—¡Ahhhhh!

Mimi despegó los pies del suelo y fue a parar a brazos de Yamato, quien se puso rojo como un tomate. Taichi se echó a reír con ganas, y Daisuke rio con él.

—¡Taichi, deja a Mimi tranquila! —lo regañó Sora, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras.

—Bah —masculló el moreno, colocándose las manos en la nuca—, solo era un juego.

—Sora tiene razón —dijo Koushiro—. No deberías divertirte con los miedos de los demás.

El aludido chasqueó la lengua. Todos lo miraban como si hubiese cometido el peor de los crímenes. No era más que un chiste, algo para aligerar el ambiente, pensó él.

«Pero qué aburridos.»

—¡Eh! ¡Ya paren!—exclamó Daisuke, quien no pudo quedarse callado al ver cómo su ídolo era atacado— ¡Solo fue una broma, no deberían tomárselo tan en serio!

—Tú no te metas, Daisuke —le espetó Miyako.

—¡Ay, sí! ¡Todo porque asustaron a Mimi! —soltó él, burlesco.

Y así, los chicos comenzaron a discutir. Hikari, por su parte, permanecía en silencio, observando con detenimiento aquella casa abandonada. Tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto. Takeru la tomó de la mano y le sonrió. Ella lo miró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Entonces, una voz pastosa se hizo escuchar, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—Yo no entraría allí de ser ustedes.

El grupo de amigos guardó silencio unos instantes.

—¿Q-Quién es? —preguntó Miyako, con voz ronca.

Con excesiva parsimonia salió de entre las sombras un anciano que llevaba puesta una jardinera azul y un sombrero de paja. Su cabello era tan canoso que no era posible encontrar en este una sola hebra pigmentada. Iba descalzo y lucía un solo diente, ubicado en su mandíbula inferior. Algunos observaban al sujeto con curiosidad, y otros, con rechazo. La tensión en el ambiente aumentó en el preciso instante en que se había mostrado ante ellos. Había algo en él que a más de uno le daba mala espina, y esto no solo se debía a su aspecto.

—¿Es usted el dueño? —preguntó Iori— Mil disculpas —hizo una reverencia—, pensamos que estaba abandonada.

El hombre observó a la pandilla con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin decir nada. Tachikawa lo miraba con asco, incapaz de quitar la vista de ese enorme diente, único vestigio que quedaba de una deteriorada dentadura.

—Solo queríamos entrar, dar una vuelta y salir —aclaró Yamato.

—Yo no entraría allí de ser ustedes —repitió el anciano.

—Entonces sí está abandonada —dedujo Koushiro—. Si él fuera el dueño, se expresaría de otra forma respecto a la casa —les explicó a los demás.

El aludido no dijo nada. Los muchachos se miraron entre ellos, extrañados. Entendían la preocupación de ese hombre, puesto que la construcción era muy vieja y parecía inestable, pero ellos ya habían hecho averiguaciones al respecto y sabían que su estructura era lo bastante sólida como para no derrumbarse si alguien llegaba a entrar. El anciano debía saber esto, pero, si nadie corría peligro y esa vivienda ni siquiera era suya, ¿por qué los estaba deteniendo?

Daisuke dio unos pasos hacia delante y lo apuntó con el dedo.

—¡Escúcheme, viejo!

—¡Daisuke! —lo llamó Hikari con tono de reproche.

Él la miró por encima del hombro. Tenía claro que no estaba haciendo nada malo. Tan solo le diría al viejo que se quitara de en medio y los dejara entrar; que no se irían de allí sin hacer algo divertido en noche de brujas. Su cuerpo quería sentir la adrenalina.

Esto mismo iba a explicarle a su amor platónico, pero cuando quiso hacerlo, notó que ella se había tomado de la mano con Takeru, quien era, aunque éste no lo supiera, el mayor rival de Daisuke.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! —gritó el trigueño, enfermo de celos— ¿Qué haces tomándole la mano a MI chica?

—¿TU chica? —pronunció Hikari, incrédula.

Takeru se echó a reír, causando que Daisuke se pusiera rojo de rabia.

«¡¿Qué se cree este tipo?!» pensó Motomiya.

—¡Yo le doy! ¡Yo sí que le doy! —exclamó, colocándose en posición de pelea, apretando y batiendo los puños.

—¡No empieces otra vez, Daisuke! —vocearon sus amigos.

Y así, los murmullos, quejas y discusiones llenaron el lugar por segunda vez.

Yamato suspiró, apesadumbrado. Estaba harto de los gritos y las peleas. «Siempre es igual» se decía en su fuero interno cada vez que se montaba una escena similar. Caminó en dirección a la casa abandonada, alejándose del grupo.

—Ya, vamos —masculló.

Pero el anciano lo agarró del brazo para detenerlo. Sostuvieron una larga mirada, ambos con el ceño fruncido.

—Si entran a aquella casa, cosas horribles pasarán —declaró el hombre en un susurro.

Yamato bajó la vista un momento para mirar la mano del hombre, la cual le aprisionaba el brazo.

—Con todo respeto, señor, no creo en maldiciones —respondió con total serenidad, alzando una ceja.

De repente, los ojos negros del misterioso anciano se abrieron con brusquedad, y sus iris se movieron en un gesto perturbador. Parecía seriamente trastornado. Acto seguido, acortó la distancia entre él y el muchacho mientras lo taladraba con la mirada.

—¡Suélteme! —ordenó Yamato, intentando desasirse. Su voz alertó al resto de los chicos, quienes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirarlo.

Hubo un instante de silencio. Luego, el sujeto se separó del rubio y corrió hacia la calle, bajando primero por las escalerillas.

Mimi estaba tan asustada que se escondió detrás de Sora.

—¡TERRIBLES Y EXTRAÑOS SUCESOS OCURRIRÁN! —profirió el anciano, justo antes de que un rayo atravesara el tenebroso cielo nocturno—. La casa está maldita, y todo el que entre allí también lo estará —declaró, sombrío.

—¡Ay, sí! ¡Ay, sí! —se burló Daisuke— No me diga también que El Coco saldrá por debajo de la alfombra.

Algunos de sus amigos rieron de manera disimulada.

—¡SE LOS ADVERTÍ! —vociferó el anciano, con los ojos desorbitados.

—Mire, señor —dijo Miyako—, ninguno de nosotros cree en esas cosas, pero gracias por preocuparse.

—Las jovencitas como tú son las primeras en caer, Miyako.

—¿Ehhh? —musitó la chica, sorprendida— ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

—¡Se los dije! —el hombre dio grandes zancadas hasta colocarse frente a ella— ¡Tengo el don de ver las desgracias venideras! —aseguró.

—Usted no sabe nada —le espetó el pelirrojo, y giró la cabeza para mirar a su amiga de anteojos—. Tienes tu nombre escrito allí —hizo notar, apuntándole el pecho.

—¡Ups! Lo había olvidado —confesó ella, algo avergonzada.

Los demás no pudieron contener sus risas. El día anterior, Miyako se entusiasmó y quiso sumarse a la moción de Mimi, por lo que había terminado disfrazándose de cajera.

—Ya, déjenlo. Está loco —soltó Daisuke.

Todos voltearon entonces, dándole la espalda al viejo. Este los observó furibundo, pero se marchó sin decir nada más. Por la forma en la que sonrió de pronto y asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia un costado, daba la impresión de estar escuchando a alguien —o algo— invisible. Hecho esto, se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Deberíamos entrar —sugirió Sora.

—Sí. Mientras más rápido acabe esto, mejor —concordó Koushiro.

En un comienzo había parecido un buen plan: citarse los doce amigos un jueves a las once de la noche en plenas festividades de Halloween, y realizar una prueba de valor que consistía en aguardar allí dentro hasta las doce —hora en la que se supone que aparecen fantasmas y demonios varios—, esperar que ocurriesen cosas sobrenaturales, asustarse y fin. Un acto masoquista por parte de ellos, pero era una especie de situación trillada y estereotipada que deseaban experimentar. Por desgracia, en vez de ponerle sazón a su aventura, el anciano les había hecho sentir que estaban haciendo una estupidez, una cosa tremendamente infantil.

El cielo retumbó mientras un nuevo rayo lo surcaba.

—Qué conveniente —comentó Takeru, sarcástico, haciendo alusión al fenómeno ambiental que acababan de percibir.

—¿Vamos a entrar o qué? —quiso saber Daisuke. Su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse.

Todos asintieron.

Estaban por entrar a la casa abandonada cuando Miyako formuló una pregunta al aire:

—¿En dónde está Jou-senpai?

Se miraron unos a otros, dubitativos, hasta que Iori respondió:

—Lo llamé hace unos minutos. Dijo que estaba saliendo de su casa.

—No pensarán que se habrá acobardado, ¿o sí? —volvió a preguntar la muchacha de cabello lila.

—Si Jou-senpai se salvara de entrar a esta casucha —habló Mimi, con evidente desagrado—, entonces yo también me voy —declaró.

«¿De quién fue esta idea tan absurda?» se preguntó.

Las dudas comenzaron a aflorar dentro de la pandilla. Querían mantenerse firmes respecto a la idea inicial, pero las palabras del anciano seguían dando vueltas en sus cabezas.

—Esta fue una mala idea. Deberíamos irnos —sugirió Ken.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Ken —dijo Hikari.

—Si Hikari está de acuerdo, entonces yo también —se sumó Daisuke.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Taichi— ¡Sabía que no podrían ponerse de acuerdo en nada! Son unos cobardes.

—Cálmate, Taichi —le pidió Sora—, por favor.

—No, Sora —el muchacho negó con la cabeza, hastiado—. Sabes que digo la verdad. Es que ¿qué tiene de malo entrar en una casa vieja y apestosa?

Alguien detrás de ellos rio.

—Mucho —dijo una voz masculina, y todos voltearon en la dirección de la cual ésta provenía— ¿Sabías que puede haber ratas enormes en esa casa? Son las principales causantes de centenares de enfermedades. Además del polvo, los ácaros y los millones de insectos y arañas que deben estar escondidos en cada esquina.

—Sí, sí, como digas —respondió Daisuke, impaciente. Solo quería entrar, y no podía importarle menos que la casa tuviera bichos—. Por un momento pensamos que no llegarías.

—Daisuke tiene razón, ¿en dónde estabas? —le preguntó Hikari.

—Fui por unas linternas, talismanes, crucifijos, sellos mágicos y un botiquín de primeros auxilios, por si algo no nos sale bien, con gasas, alcohol, ibuprofeno…

—¡¿Y qué rayos vamos a hacer con ibuprofeno, Jou?! —explotó Taichi. También quiso preguntarle por qué había traído algo tan absurdo e innecesario como sellos o crucifijos, puesto que no iban a hacer un exorcismo, sino entrar a una simple casa… pero prefirió guardárselo para no seguir extendiendo el asunto.

Jou levantó una mano para explicarse, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Takeru.

—¡Hermano! —gritó el rubio menor mientras corría hacia la entrada de la casa, siguiendo a Yamato.

Nadie reaccionó, solo vieron cómo el dúo Ishida finalizaba de una buena vez con el interminable proceso de entrar a aquella morada.

Pronto olvidaron el asunto del extraño anciano.

—Deberíamos seguirlos —sugirió Iori—. Creo que lloverá.

Los demás asintieron y comenzaron a andar, con excepción de Sora, Mimi y Jou. El mayor observaba en silencio la fachada de la vieja y lúgubre vivienda.

—No me digas que tienes miedo —le susurró Mimi al oído. Jou dio un respingo.

—¿Sabías que se cuentan muchas historias de fantasmas sobre esta casa? —le murmuró Sora desde el otro lado.

Desde que se conocían, las muchachas solían hacerle ese tipo de bromas a Jou. Era fácil ponerlo histérico: solo debían inventar una historia absurda y ¡listo! La imaginación del chico hacía el resto. Ambas sabían que debían dejar de hacerlo, pero les era difícil terminar con aquel hábito.

—Pero —prosiguió Mimi— la más conocida de todas es la de una mujer que se quitó la vida por un desamor.

Jou se encrespaba, tiritando. Se le había erizado todo el vello del cuerpo.

—Dicen que encontró a su prometido besando a otra mujer.

—Envuelta en ira, mató a la amante; luego, a su prometido.

—Al final se quitó la vida, quedando maldita por la eternidad…

El anteojudo tragó pesado.

—… Y, desde entonces, ella aparece cada noche de brujas en busca de un hombre que la ame —concluyó la castaña.

Jou pegó un grito al cielo y trató de correr hacia la salida del terreno abandonado. Las chicas lo detuvieron, risueñas. Mimi lo tomó por un brazo y lo arrastró con ella hasta la casa. Él continuó gritando en su mente, aterrorizado.


	3. La casa del terror II

**Al igual que "La casa del terror I", este capítulo es fruto de la colaboración entre Genee y Ahiru-san. Las quejas del título a Asondomar.**

**+.+.+ **

**_El castigo de los escépticos_**

**+.+.+**

_**La casa del terror **_**II**

Habían entrado todos juntos, uno detrás del otro, mientras el piso de madera rechinaba con cada paso que daban y sus voces hacían eco en las paredes. Cuando Mimi, que fue de las últimas en entrar, cerró la puerta principal, los chicos se quedaron completamente a oscuras.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Sora.

—No veo nada —gruñó Yamato.

—¿En dónde está Jou-senpai? —quiso saber Ken—. Él tiene las linternas.

—Aquí estoy —anunció el antes mencionado a la vez que encendía una de ellas—, lo siento. Tengan —y entregó las demás a sus amigos, con las manos temblorosas. Todavía estaba algo asustado por la historia que le habían contado Mimi y Sora.

—¿Solo cuatro? —le preguntó Taichi.

—No tenía más —explicó Jou—. Ustedes tendrían que haber traído las suyas.

—Lo mejor será dividirnos para explorar —propuso Takeru en forma de opinión—. ¿Les parece si lo hacemos en grupos de a tres?

—Sí —asintió Daisuke—, sería aburrido estar todos juntos.

Y si le estaba dando la razón a su "enemigo" era solo porque con ello tendría la oportunidad de estar a solas con Hikari y lucirse ante ella, demostrándole que no temía a los fantasmas y que era un hombre valiente y confiable. Apartaría a su chica de Takeru e incluiría a Iori en su propio grupo, ya que el menor de sus amigos era calladito por naturaleza y no estorbaría en lo absoluto. Era un plan perfecto.

«Qué tonto —pensó el muchacho—, acaba de ofrecérmela en bandeja de plata.»

—¡Yo voy con Hikari! —se apresuró a decir.

Sin embargo, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya todos habían formado sus grupos. Vio perderse por las escaleras a Yamato, Taichi y Koushiro; hacia algo que parecía ser una cocina se dirigieron Sora, Iori y Miyako; mientras Mimi, Joe y Hikari bajaban por unas escaleras hacia el sótano. Se frustró muchísimo cuando captó que Takeru sería su compañero, y no solo eso, sino que era él quien llevaba la linterna, por lo tanto, lideraría su grupo.

Aquello puso a Daisuke de muy mal humor.

[*]

—Maldiciones, maldiciones —repitió Yamato en voz baja—, ¡sí, claro! Solo veo un montón de polvo y libros viejos —y pasó una mano por encima del mugriento escritorio en donde se encontraba Koushiro, que parecía entretenido revisando unos documentos que acababa de encontrar.

—¿Crees en maldiciones, Yamato? —le preguntó el muchacho de ojos negros.

—No —contestó el rubio, intentando limpiar su mano sucia.

—Yo tampoco. ¿Y tú, Taichi? —pero no obtuvo respuesta—… ¿Taichi?

Yamato alumbró cada rincón de la estancia con la linterna, pero su amigo no se encontraba por allí.

—Debió haber bajado las escaleras —pensó en voz alta.

—¡UAAARGH! —gritó entonces Taichi, apareciendo frente a sus amigos, quienes dieron un brinco de la impresión. El futbolista llevaba puesta una llamativa máscara de dragón, típica de un festival oriental.

—¡Estúpido! —le espetó Yamato.

Taichi rio.

—Me veía genial, debes admitirlo.

—¡Por supuesto! Es una máscara. Cualquier cosa que cubra tu horrenda cara se te vería genial —ironizó.

—No tienes por qué enojarte, Yamato.

—Chicos, cálmense, por favor —pidió el pelirrojo—. Vengan a ver esto —los invitó. Entre sus manos sostenía un libro grande y grueso con la cubierta forrada en cuero—. Yamato, ¿podrías pasarme la linterna?

—Sí, ten.

Las hojas del volumen presentaban una tonalidad amarilla, evidenciando lo viejo que este era; algunas incluso parecían estar roídas.

Los tres muchachos se pararon frente al escritorio y miraron detenidamente los extraños símbolos que exhibían las páginas del libro.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Yagami— No entiendo nada.

—Creo que está en otro idioma —teorizó Koushiro—. Pareciera incluso que fue escrito en códigos.

De pronto, Ishida miró por encima de su hombro. Llevaba un buen rato sintiéndose observado. Entonces, descubrió que en aquel cuarto había un armario abierto, el cual tenía un espejo en la parte interior de una de las puertas. Su propia imagen reflejada en aquella superficie le pareció más sombría que de costumbre.

—Deberíamos salir de aquí —sugirió. Presentía que algo no andaba bien.

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo, Yama-chan? —lo molestó Taichi. Le causaba gracia que su mejor amigo fuera tan miedoso. Solo era un libro. No obstante, su piel se erizó cuando sintió que alguien pasaba al lado de él— ¿Eh? —musitó. Cuando volteó para averiguar de qué se trataba, notó que Yamato tenía puesta la mirada en un punto en específico.

[*]

Mimi estornudó al tropezar con un mueble cubierto con sábanas amarillentas, ahogándose con el polvo que se había desprendido de este. No le agradaba en lo absoluto aquel lugar. Preferiría estar viendo una película de humor, preferiría mil veces asistir a un partido de fútbol en el estadio con Sora, ¡cualquier cosa! Excepto estar en esa desagradable casa. No dejaba de quejarse. Tenía la sensación de que, en cualquier momento, una rata saldría de una esquina y se lanzaría sobre ella para atacarla. Para colmo, la habitación en la que se hallaba, tal y como el resto de la casa, estaba llena de polvo, telarañas, suciedad y cosas antiquísimas, y, de estas últimas, la mayoría eran muy feas.

«¡Qué mal gusto tenían las personas que vivieron acá!» se dijo en su fuero interno.

—Esto huele al cuarto de mi abuela —pensó Jou en voz alta.

—¿Tu abuela huele a humedad y a sucio? —preguntó Mimi sin más, de manera indiscreta.

Hikari rio.

—No —explicó Jou—, pero es vieja, y este lugar huele a viejo. A eso me refería.

—Como sea —dijo la castaña mayor—, yo me quiero ir de aquí, ¡ahora!

—Cálmate, Mimi —le pidió Hikari—. Míralo por el lado positivo.

—¿De qué lado positivo me hablas? ¡Esto es horrible!

La menor de los Yagami volvió a reír, divertida. La hija de los Tachikawa podía ser muy caprichosa cuando quería; además, no estaba entendiendo que aquello era parte de la aventura, como dictaba el dicho popular: «si quieres llegar a tu destino, debes disfrutar primero del camino.» Hikari lo comprendía, y por ello gozaba de la experiencia.

—Mira, qué lindo —señaló ella—, es un pajarito de porcelana.

—¡Es horrible! —soltó la otra chica— Hermana de Taichi tenías que ser —su interlocutora ladeó la cabeza y la miró, inquisitiva. Tachikawa puso los ojos en blanco—. Por el pésimo gusto, Hikari.

El muchacho que las acompañaba alumbró su reloj de pulsera con la linterna; aun así, no pudo ver con claridad la hora que este marcaba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —preguntó él.

—Quince minutos —respondió Hikari.

—¡¿Quéee?! ¡¿Quince minutos?! —chilló Mimi— ¿Apenas?

Se quedaron en silencio. Hikari colocó una mano en el hombro de la otra chica a modo de consuelo.

—No te quejes tanto, Mimi —habló Jou—, solo faltan veinticinco minutos más para salir.

Y eso no la reconfortó en lo absoluto.

[*]

Mientras tanto, Sora, Miyako e Iori investigaban otras partes de la casa. Ahora se encontraban en el baño, puesto que en la cocina solo había cucarachas y tenía un olor de los mil demonios, así que Miyako había propuesto ir a otro lado.

—¡Genial! —se expresó la chica de cabello lila, sarcástica— Dejamos la cocina para entrar en un baño igual de aburrido.

—Es verdad. Vayamos a otra parte —propuso Sora.

Iori asintió.

—¡Esperen! —la voz de Miyako detuvo el andar de los otros dos muchachos. La chica de anteojos tenía la mirada fija en la ventana. Algo se había movido afuera —¡Shu! —chitó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la mayor.

—Creo que vi algo allí.

—Deberíamos irnos. Esto ya empieza a asustarme.

—¿Sora, tú te asustas? —preguntó Hida. Sabía que era una pregunta tonta, sin embargo, prefería hacerla antes de quedarse callado y aguantar el insoportable silencio. Iori era un niño muy lógico, rara vez se le veía emocionado, mucho menos asustado, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

La pelirroja hizo el ademán de responder aquella pregunta; no obstante, de su boca no salió una sola palabra. Justo en ese preciso instante, algo delante de ellos se movió. El trío de jóvenes se quedó de piedra.

[*]

—Es horrible —opinó Ken.

—Se parece a Takeru —comentó Daisuke.

—¿Tienes que ser tan antipático con él?

—¡Me quiere robar a _mi chica_!

—Ella no es tu chica, Daisuke.

—Sí, sí, sí; como sea. Quita esa cosa de mi vista, es muy fea.

Ken tenía en sus manos una deteriorada muñeca de plástico. Después de oír a su mejor amigo, decidió devolverla al sitio en donde la había encontrado, depositándola con cuidado. Podría ser fea, pero en algún momento había hecho feliz a una niña, por lo que merecía un mínimo de respeto.

—Mejor subamos. Ya es hora de salir —sugirió Takeru.

—¿Y a ti quién te nombró líder? —le espetó el trigueño— Yo no tengo por qué hacerte caso.

—Daisuke, por favor —pidió el rubio—, deja de ser tan infantil.

—¿Qué? ¿Infantil, yo? ¡Retráctate, rubiecito!

—¿Quieres pelear? —preguntó él, levantando las cejas.

Ken contemplaba la escena en silencio, pensando que esos dos necesitaban con suma urgencia unos cuantos coscorrones, además de terapia psicológica. Rio y llevó su vista hacia el sitio en donde, momentos atrás, había dejado la muñeca. Se sorprendió al notar que ésta ya no se encontraba allí. De hecho, no parecía estar por ninguna parte.

—Chicos… —musitó.

[*]

La alarma del reloj de Jou sonó, anunciando que ya era hora de reunirse con los otros grupos y partir. Suspiró, pensando que no tuvo oportunidad de utilizar sus sellos mágicos y artículos de primeros auxilios y que había ido a buscar todas esas cosas para nada.

—¡Chicas! ¿Qué hacen? —preguntó, alterado, al ver cómo Mimi y Hikari removían unas cajas y escrutaban dentro de un pequeño baúl de joyas.

—No seas aburrido, Jou —Mimi lo observó con el ceño fruncido, pero deshizo el gesto de inmediato y sonrió. Entre sus manos colgaban cadenas de oro—. Ven a ver, ¡soy rica! ¡Encontré joyas!

—No creo que sea correcto tomarlas —dijo la castaña menor.

Mimi frunció el ceño otra vez.

—Hazle caso a Hikari, ¿quieres? —la presionó el muchacho— Eso no te pertenece.

—Pero miren —insistió. Puso ojos de gatito abandonado, intentando recurrir a sus encantos de niña caprichosa—, ¡es un pajarito de oro!

Jou y Hikari intercambiaron una mirada y, al mismo tiempo, soltaron un suspiro que resonó por todo el sótano. Justo ahora, cuando podían marcharse al fin, a su amiga se le ocurría hacer una escena de malcriadez. Debían convencerla de que tomar ese dije no estaba bien, incluso si el dueño había muerto hace mucho.

A regañadientes, y luego de escuchar un discurso de sus amigos sobre lo que era correcto y lo que no, Mimi devolvió el objeto adonde lo encontró.

Los tres chicos salieron de allí. El sótano había quedado aparentemente vacío, y el silencio reinó por unos instantes. Luego, algunos pasos resonaron, dirigiéndose al lugar en donde reposaban las joyas. El colgante con el dije de pájaro se alzó entre los demás.

—¡Mimi! —la llamó la menor de los Yagami.

—¡Ya voy! —avisó— ¡Olvidé mi bolso! —y sonrió, victoriosa, mientras guardaba el colgante. Subió una vez más las escaleras y se reunió con su pequeño grupo.

Era la calma antes de la tormenta.

Un estruendo se escuchó, y el piso comenzó a temblar. Los gritos de los muchachos, que se encontraban en diferentes alas de la vivienda, adornaron el espectáculo que les brindaba aquella casa en ruinas. Mimi y Hikari chillaban de terror, mientras Jou les pedía que se resguardaran bajo una mesa y se mantuvieran lejos de las repisas y lámparas.

[*]

Aún en el baño, Iori, asustado por el repentino movimiento telúrico, resbaló y cayó en la tina sucia y llena de agua estancada. Sora y Miyako intentaban levantar al joven en medio del temblor. De un momento a otro, la regadera de la ducha se activó, mojando a las chicas y al muchacho.

[*]

En la habitación principal del piso de arriba, el grupo de Taichi permanecía en pie, inmóvil, mirando hacia el espejo con los ojos desorbitados. Este se quebró en tres partes. Los chicos dieron un respingo. El vidrio se había cuarteado justo donde se veían reflejadas sus caras, y la imagen mostraba el rostro desfigurado de cada uno de ellos.

[*]

Daisuke se había resguardado debajo de una mesa, al igual que Takeru y Ken, quienes consiguieron refugiarse bajo una más grande.

De pronto, el piso dejó de moverse, y se hizo el silencio. Ken miraba en todas direcciones, escudriñando el cuarto. Las rasgadas cortinas que tapaban la ventana habían dejado de izarse. Ni siquiera el candelabro del techo se movía. El muchacho comenzaba a sentir miedo.

—¡AHHHHH! —gritó Daisuke.

—¡AHHH! —chilló Ken, sorprendido por el grito de su amigo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Takaishi, alarmado.

—Sentí que algo me rozó el tobillo.

Takeru y Ken se sonrieron. Vaya grito para ser nada. Y ellos pensando que, como mínimo, se había fracturado un pie. Ambos soltaron una risita.

—Seguro fue una rata.

—¡Cállate, Takeru! Tú qué sabes.

Entonces, a Ken se le puso la piel de gallina y un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal. Se sacudió. Tenía la inexplicable sensación de que corrían peligro allí dentro.

—Salgamos de aquí, por favor —pidió.

Takeru asintió, y ambos comenzaron a caminar. Daisuke los siguió.

—Mamá.

—¿Qué fue eso? —soltó el trigueño, sobresaltado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el rubio—, pisé sin querer esta muñeca.

Era la misma muñeca de antes. Ichijouji calculó la distancia desde el sitio en donde él la había colocado y el punto en donde se encontraba ahora. Más de cinco metros de diferencia. La sacudida había sido fuerte, sin duda.

—¿Verdad que está fea? —preguntó Daisuke.

—Es la cosa más horrorosa que he visto —aseguró Takeru.

—Daisuke, Takeru… vámonos de aquí —insistió Ken.

[*]

Fueron los últimos en salir. Cuando vieron a sus demás amigos, los notaron conmocionados. Hablaban entre ellos sobre el sismo que tuvo lugar pocos minutos atrás, y algunos paseaban la mirada de un lado a otro, como si buscaran algo.

—Takeru, ¿estás bien? —quiso saber Yamato.

—Sí, hermano.

Taichi no dejaba de sorprenderse. No podía creer que luego de aquella gran sacudida de la tierra todo pareciera estar igual que siempre, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Nadie aparte de ellos parecía haberse percatado de que hubo un terremoto, ya que las pocas personas que vieron caminar por la calle —unos universitarios que iban de fiesta— se veían muy tranquilos, charlando y riendo con total naturalidad.

Todo seguía su curso natural, todo estaba igual que hace unas horas atrás.

—No entiendo —dijo Taichi de pronto—, ¿qué diablos está pasando?

—Chicos, vámonos —pidió Mimi con un hilo de voz—. Tengo miedo.

Contemplaron por unos instantes la casa de la cual acababan de salir, meditabundos, hasta que decidieron dar media vuelta y marcharse de allí… a excepción de Iori, que observaba la antigua morada en silencio. Se había dado cuenta de que, a pesar de lo ocurrido, su estructura permanecía intacta, y eso lo inquietaba.

Sintió que alguien reía. Al girar sobre sus talones se encontró con el anciano chiflado con el que habían tenido la desgracia de encontrarse un rato antes.

—¡Eh, muchachos! —Iori intentó llamar al resto, pero su voz sonó débil y temblorosa, por lo que nadie pudo oírlo— M-Muchachos… ¡Muchachos! —consiguió gritar, llamando la atención de los demás chicos.

—Se los advertí —susurró el hombre.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el niño, nervioso.

El anciano lo examinó de pies a cabeza, inquisitivo. Hida tragó pesado. Comenzaba a tener miedo de aquel hombre. El agua se escurría por el pantalón del menor, y el extraño sujeto observaba cada gota que llegaba al suelo, humedeciendo el pasto.

—¡Iori! —gritó Miyako, alarmada, al ver al anciano una vez más. Corrió hasta colocarse frente a su amigo y estiró un brazo en un gesto protector— ¡Aléjese de nosotros! —vociferó, alterada.

—Sí, déjenos en paz —la secundó Sora.

—Estoy bien, no tienen por qué preocuparse —les dijo el menor a las dos chicas, tratando de tranquilizarlas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el sujeto con tono burlesco, y las miradas de los tres amigos se posaron sobre él otra vez—. ¿De verdad no tienen por qué preocuparse? —inquirió, mordaz— Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.

Los chicos que faltaban llegaron adonde estaban Iori, Sora y Miyako. Observaron con detenimiento la escena que protagonizaban sus tres amigos y el viejo chiflado. La tensión aumentaba en el ambiente y cada vez se les hacía más difícil mirarse a los ojos unos a otros.

—¿Quién es este señor? —susurró Jou.

—Un anciano que vino a molestarnos antes de que entráramos a esa casa —le explicó Koushiro por lo bajo—. Tú aún no regresabas con las linternas y el botiquín cuando él nos habló de una supuesta maldición.

Sora dio un paso al frente y se dirigió al anciano:

—¿Pero qué pasa con usted? ¿Qué tiene contra nosotros?

El aludido movió la cabeza de lado a lado, riendo por lo bajo.

—Agua —pronunció.

—¡¿En dónde?! —chilló Miyako, mirando hacia los costados, al suelo y al cielo, pero no había agua por ninguna parte, salvo en las ropas de ella, Sora e Iori.

—Es la maldición —dijo simplemente. Calló durante unos segundos mientras se paseaba con lentitud frente a los muchachos y los observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, sin dejar de enseñarles su torva sonrisa. Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio. Taichi y Yamato no le quitaban la mirada de encima, ya que tenían claro que algo tramaba.

El anciano miró a Daisuke, Ken y Takeru, y rio una vez más.

—No deberían seguir jugando con muñecas —sugirió, misterioso. Los tres chicos lo miraron, confundidos—. Es peligroso.

—¿Qué diablos está dicie…? —Daisuke quiso hablar, sin embargo, justo antes de poder articular una palabra más, el viejo chiflado se dirigió al grupo que denante habían conformado Taichi, Yamato y Koushiro.

—Y ustedes tres… tengan cuidado con lo que ven, desconfíen hasta de su propio reflejo. Nada es lo que parece.

—Señor, debería irse a dormir —le espetó el pelirrojo—. Con todo respeto, es notorio que le hace falta descansar un poco —hizo una corta pausa—. Mucho —se rectificó.

—¡Yo se los dije! ¡Se los advertí!—gritó en susurros, con los ojos desorbitados— ¡No me hicieron caso y ahora están malditos!

—¡Quiero irme a casa! —chilló Jou, sin poder contenerse un segundo más. Tanto él como Mimi se habían colocado detrás de sus amigos, aterrorizados, escondiéndose lo mejor que podían de las perturbadoras miradas del anciano. La muchacha soltó un grito, angustiada. Jou, por su parte, invocó a cada santo y deidad protectora que conocía mientras sostenía con ambas manos los sellos mágicos que había traído consigo. Él sí que creía en demonios y maldiciones.

El plan de colarse en una casa embrujada había dejado de ser divertido desde el momento en que apareció ese condenado viejo para molestarlos.

El hombre miró a los dos chicos. Mimi enmudeció al sentir que aquellos lunáticos ojos estaban puestos sobre ella. Se colocó detrás de Jou, temblorosa, esperando que sus desesperados rezos le ayudaran a ella también.

—Cuidado con la bestia. La bestia quiere volver a casa, pero —esta vez miró a Hikari—… ustedes no la dejan volver.

—¡No diga estupideces! —le espetó Sora—. No le tenemos miedo.

Eso fue lo que dijo; sin embargo, tenía la piel de gallina. Acababa de caer en la cuenta de que una casa abandonada no debería tener activo el suministro de agua. Aun así, Iori, Miyako y ella se habían empapado minutos atrás con el agua de la regadera, y no tenían claro si la habían abierto ellos mismos por accidente o si se había abierto sola. Atando cabos sueltos comenzaba a pensar que todo resultaba demasiado extraño, no solo el incidente en el baño, sino también el temblor que nadie más que ellos parecía haber sentido, que hubiesen tantas nubes grises, rayos y truenos en el cielo y aun así no se desatara una tormenta… pero lo más raro de todo era ese sujeto tan desagradable que disfrutaba sembrando el pánico.

—A mí no —le respondió a Sora en susurros—, pero sí a la bestia… y a las distintas formas en las que es capaz de mostrarse —rio a la vez que un rayo atravesaba el cielo nocturno—. Me ha contado los planes que tiene reservados para ustedes, así que deberían temer, si es que son lo bastante listos. Un, dos —canturreó—… la bestia despertó; tres, cuatro —comenzó a caminar de espaldas, con parsimonia, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad—… no me hago cargo; cinco, seis… les sugiero correr.

Finalmente, el anciano desapareció de la vista de los muchachos, como si nunca hubiese estado allí, predicando y hablando de infortunios y maldiciones hasta ponerles los pelos de punta.

Se hizo el silencio. Todos mantenían fijas sus miradas en el rincón oscuro en donde habían visto a aquel hombre por última vez. Estaban tensos, perturbados, asustados. Daisuke se había sorprendido tanto que tenía la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados. Intentando aparentar serenidad, se llevó las manos a la nuca y dijo:

—¡Bah! Su canción era tan tonta que hasta las rimas sonaban mal.

—Además, no fue para nada original —criticó Koushiro—. ¿Esa no era la melodía de la película "Pesadillas en la calle Elm"?

Pero nadie respondió.

—Vámonos de una vez —sugirió Ken, impaciente—. Ya es tarde, nuestros padres deben estar preocupados.

Todos asintieron, y abandonaron aquel terreno en donde reposaban los vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue el hogar de una familia.


	4. La primera maldición

**Capítulo escrito por HikariCaelum y corregido por Ahiru-san. No os entretengo más. Disfruten. **

**+.+.+**

_**El castigo de los escépticos**_

**+.+.+**

_**La primera maldición**_

Miyako se estiró cuan larga era al levantarse del sofá, dejó sobre la mesita de centro la revista que había estado leyendo y fue a la cocina para picar algo. Su madre apareció por el pasillo para reclamarle que no comiera entre horas y avisarle que se marchaba a la tienda. En cuanto la mujer salió de la casa, la más joven de los Inoue miró a su alrededor, con nerviosismo. Una gota traviesa se deslizó por el grifo mal cerrado del lavaplatos para estrellarse contra la superficie cercana al desagüe, produciendo un sonido metálico. Miyako dio un respingo; tragó saliva, turbada, y echó una nueva mirada a la sala de estar. No entendía cómo ni cuándo su casa se había vuelto tan tétrica. Lo único que tenía claro era que no le gustaba estar allí sola.

Cogió sus llaves y salió a toda prisa al exterior. Así de rápido llegó a la casa de los Hida, y fue por ello que casi chocó con Iori, quien acababa de cerrar la puerta principal cuando se encontraron.

—Buenas tardes, Miya —la saludó el muchacho—. ¿Por qué vas tan deprisa?

—Eh —musitó, dubitativa. No quería que su amigo pensara que estaba loca, no más de lo normal—… venía a hacerte una visita.

Su mentira habría sonado poco convincente para cualquier otra persona, pero Iori se limitó a encogerse de hombros y caminar hacia las escaleras.

—Voy a hacer un recado. Ven conmigo si quieres —la invitó, y ella se apresuró a seguirlo.

Caminaron juntos, sintiendo el fresco viento que hacía aquella tarde. Iori levantó la cabeza para mirar a Miyako. Ella iba a su lado en silencio, algo bastante inusual en ella.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el chico.

—Nunca me ha gustado demasiado el agua, ¿sabes? —comentó ella, sin responder a la pregunta de forma directa— En especial la del mar, porque mis padres siempre me contaban que era peligroso. Incluso hubo un tiempo en que tenía miedo de ahogarme en la bañera.

—¿Dices esto por lo de ayer?

Miyako asintió, sin apartar la vista del suelo. Pasó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y suspiró.

—No deberías preocuparte —opinó Iori—. Son solo tonterías en las que no tienes por qué creer. Además, no estamos cerca de un río ni nada por el estilo.

—Hoy no me duché para no acercarme al agua.

El más joven no pudo evitar reír ante aquella confesión.

Cuando llegaron a la floristería, los recibió una voz conocida que procedía de algún rincón entre las plantas que atiborraban el local.

—¡Hola! Vengan por aquí. Te daré lo que me habías pedido, Iori.

—Muchas gracias, Sora —dijo él, acercándose a la pelirroja—. Siento causarte tantas molestias.

—Para nada —repuso la mayor, sonriendo—. Es bueno para el negocio de mi madre, y estoy segura de que el regalo le gustará mucho a la tuya.

Miyako se acercó al mostrador para ver de cerca el trabajo de su amiga. El arreglo floral había quedado muy bello. Se sintió más relajada al no estar sola, así que volvió a parlotear con normalidad. Enumeró todo lo que había hecho durante el día, y Sora escuchó pacientemente el monólogo de su amiga mientras envolvía el regalo con cuidado.

Mientras tanto, Iori examinaba algunas plantas que no conocía. Fue entonces cuando escuchó algo que llamó su atención.

Un goteo. Muy suave, tanto, que pensó que se lo había imaginado.

Se habría convencido de ello de no ser porque el sonido se repitió, consiguiendo que se inquietara. Sacudió la cabeza, diciéndose a sí mismo que se estaba sugestionando, contagiado por los temores de Miyako, y volvió con las chicas.

—… Pues yo me duché esta mañana sin ningún problema —contó Sora, riendo.

—Ya, ya —asintió la menor—. Sé que son bobadas, pero siempre he sido asustadiza.

La pelirroja volvió a reír ante las palabras de Miyako. Se agachó tras el mostrador para coger un poco de cinta aislante. Entonces, se sorprendió al ver un pequeño charco junto a su pie, el cual examinó con curiosidad. Parecía agua, aunque no podía estar segura. Lo más probable era que se le hubiese caído cuando regó las flores unos minutos atrás, pensó.

Cambió de idea cuando notó una gota estrellándose contra su mejilla. Frunció el ceño y se llevó la mano a la cara mientras se incorporaba.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó la otra chica al notar su expresión.

—Nada, es que… —pero las palabras de Sora se perdieron en su garganta cuando escuchó un sonido inconfundible.

Un chapoteo. Al principio no era más que un murmullo de fondo, pero poco a poco fue aumentando en intensidad.

Iori miró a la mayor con incredulidad al darse cuenta de que no estaba imaginando cosas. Miyako abrió los ojos, asombrada, cuando vio varias gotas caer junto a su amiga en el mostrador. Los tres escudriñaron el techo, sin llegar a ver nada sospechoso en él, mientras los charcos comenzaban a cubrir el suelo y acariciar sus tobillos.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! —exclamó el chico a la vez que levantaba un pie.

Los segundos que tardaron en reaccionar le concedieron al agua el tiempo necesario para llenar todo el suelo y comenzar a subir por sus piernas. Corrieron hacia la salida, haciendo enormes esfuerzos por avanzar, aunque fuera a trompicones y calándose enteros. Sora tuvo que levantar a su amiga cuando ésta tropezó y se sumergió por completo. Inmediatamente después alcanzaron a Iori, quien intentaba, sin éxito, abrir la puerta. La mayor empujó al chico y lo imitó, sin resultados. Los chillidos de Miyako no tardaron en hacerse oír, mientras la pelirroja sacaba con nerviosismo un manojo de llaves y buscaba la que les abriría la puerta.

—¡Date prisa! —pidió Miyako, histérica.

—¡Eso intento! —contestó la otra chica, nerviosa.

El agua les llegaba hasta la cintura y multitud de objetos flotaban en ella, mientras el torrente no se detenía. Una maceta golpeó a Sora en el brazo, provocando que el llavero resbalara de sus manos. Los tres se sumergieron con cierta torpeza para buscarlo en medio del desastre, pero no era sencillo encontrarlo entre la corriente continua de aquel líquido que parecía dispuesto a cubrirlo todo.

El más joven se acercó como pudo a un rincón y cogió una silla. La alzó con dificultad, tambaleándose un poco, y la estampó contra el cristal del escaparate. En cuanto el vidrio se quebró, el agua fluyó a toda velocidad, escapando hacia el exterior, y los tres amigos fueron arrastrados por ella.

Intentaron respirar hondo unos instantes, arrodillados en el piso, antes de darse cuenta de que algo no cuadraba. En el cielo no había una sola nube; el sol brillaba, como burlándose de ellos, y los transeúntes los miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad y desconcierto.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —chilló Miyako, con la voz rota.

—Pensé que habría llovido mucho, pero no fue así. Debió ser una fuga de alguna cañería —teorizó Iori mientras se ponía en pie. A diferencia de su amiga, él permanecía con la cabeza fría.

Sora se incorporó y pudo ver tras un edificio, asomándose a lo lejos, unas abultadas y oscuras nubes. Se acercaban con una tenebrosa lentitud. Un escalofrío la recorrió entera. Algo le decía que sus problemas con el agua aún no habían terminado.


End file.
